The Director
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: An alternative story about Keita going to the BL school and meeting the Director  aka Kazuki  and not knowing it is his childhood friend. Rated M for content. Might add love scene at the end if you guys want it.


**The Director**

**I do not own Gakuen Heaven! I feel bad cause I haven't written in a LONG time heh heh… my bad. FYI In this oneshot, Keita was never in that accident on the bridge.**

Keita walked around his new school, looking around curiously. A week ago, he had received the platinum letter to attend the Bell Liberty School, an exclusive school for Japan's most talented boys. Keita knew he did not have any talents –except for being incredibly lucky!

_Why am I here? This school is so amazing!_ The redhead thought to himself but his thought were quickly interrupted by an announcement over the P.A system.

"Keita Ito, please report to the director's office immediately please!" the woman's voice rang into the speaker.

He blushed as he scurried to the director of the school's office. In all actuality, he hadn't met anyone yet since he had to go unpack as soon as he got there.

When he got to the office he knocked twice before someone told him to come in. The teen walked in nervously, and bowed.

"Umm… I'm Keita Ito, please take care of me while I am here Mr. Director-san." Keita smiled but looked dismayed after he saw that the director wasn't at his desk.

He heard the door lock behind him and spun around to see the director smiling at him. The director looked to be about twenty and had blond hair with friendly purple eyes. Honestly, Keita was surprised; he thought that the director would be some weird old man.

The director cleared his throat. "Oh, I'll take good care of you Keita," he chuckled evilly, grabbing the redhead's hand and kissing it. "Really good care of you."

"M-Mr. Director-san!" Keita yelped, quickly pulling his hand away, blushing like crazy. "W-What are you doing?"

"Please, call me Kazuki…"

"M-Mr. Direct –Kazuki-san! I-I have classes to go to!" exclaimed Keita fearful of what would happen if he stayed.

Kazuki shook his head laughing, "You don't have any classes to go to! You don't even have your schedule yet."

"But I have to go-"

"Well why don't you just stay here with me…?"

Keita's eyes widened, "N-No I really think I should be going!" The redhead backed up into the man's desk as Kazuki started towards him. "Look, I should really probably be going now…"

"You're not going anywhere!" the blond yelled, seizing Keita and kissing the life out of him. When the kiss was over, Kazuki smirked. "Was that your first kiss?"

Keita blushed, "N-No…" He suddenly pushed the man and ran behind the desk. "W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Feisty aren't we?" Kazuki laughed, swiftly getting behind the redhead and forcibly bending him over the desk.

"OW! HEY W-What are you- STOP IT!" Keita shouted as he felt the blond taking off his blazer. "S-Stop!"

With one strong tug, Kazuki got Keita's blazer off and began undoing the buttons of the boy's shirt. He kissed the back of the redhead's neck and slid a large hand in his shirt, feeling Keita's smooth chest.

"Mmmm, your skin is so soft, Keita…" Kazuki purred licking the back of Keita's ear.

As he was doing so, the boy was frozen with fear, thinking of the awful thing that was most likely going to happen to him.

_W-What is wrong with this Director? I-I can't fight him off! He's too strong- _Keita was soon pulled out of his thought since the director was beginning to touch… _down there_.

"AAAHHH S-STOP DON'T TOUCH THERE!" he shrieked, struggling but it was no use since Kazuki had sandwiched him between himself and the desk.

"Just relax and feel it…" Kazuki said caringly, starting to stroke the teen.

"N-NO!"

The director didn't listen as he proceeded to stroke Keita harder and faster, feeling the redhead's manhood leak.

"A-AH! N-No! I-I'm feeling weird-" Keita stopped midsentence, letting out a cry of pleasure as he came into the man's hand.

Keita slumped onto the desk, his upper half using the desk for support as his lower half remained standing. Kazuki smirked at this and used the time while Keita was still in his state of ecstasy, to strip him down to his underwear.

He smiled as he pulled down the underwear, causing Keita to yelp, and try to cover himself with his hands.

"H-Hey! Please stop this Kazuki-san!" Keita cried, turning around still covering himself. "I-I hate this and I want you to s-stop!"

Hearing those words made Kazuki angry. He rummaged through a drawer until he found what he was looking for.

"Turn around." He ordered sternly, scaring Keita.

"N-No…" Keita mumbled blushing.

"What did you just say to me?"

Keita jumped and turned around since the man was letting out such a scary aura. Kazuki smiled at this and kissed his back gently.

"Don't worry, Keita. I'll make you feel really good…" Kazuki blushed a bit as he pressed a large blue pill into the boy's entrance.

"OOWWWWW! What did you just put in me?" he cried, spinning around once more.

"Don't worry, it was just a simple aphrodisiac. No big deal-"

"WELL IT IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME KAZU-NII!"

Kazuki gulped, "W-What did you just call me?"

Keita blushed, looking away thinking: _Why did that name just come to me? This man could NOT be my childhood friend granted he does look a little bit like him…_

"Keita?"

"It was nothing, sorry."

Listening to Keita call him that, made the director become extremely aroused. He kissed Keita gently on the lips, strangely with no resistance from him.

"K-Kazuki-san, I-I feel odd," Keita shivered, a deep shade of red covering his cheeks.

_It's the drug! _Kazuki thought to himself. He knew that now would be the best time to tell the boy the truth since he did feel really guilty about all of this.

"Keita listen-"

"K-KAZU-NII I-IT HURTS!" Keita cried, hugging him.

Kazuki blushed, "What hurts, Keita?-" he looked down to see Keita completely erect again. "Kazu-nii will help you don't worry…" Kazuki smiled as he pleasured the teen thoroughly for the rest of the afternoon.

….

Early that evening, Keita woke up on the couch in the director's office. He blushed, remembering all that had happened.

"Ah! You're awake!" Kazuki smiled getting up from his desk and kneeling down next to him.

"Y-You…" Keita began to cry, "Y-You used my precious childhood friend against me!"

Kazuki's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"I-I had a childhood friend named Kazuki and I really loved him but he moved when I was too young to keep in contact with him! I-I hate you!" he sobbed.

"Keita… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I am your Kazu-niichan."

This infuriated the redhead. "NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"I can prove it," Kazuki claimed, getting up and bringing back a small old picture of a cute small redhead and a taller but equally cute blond.

"Y-You really are…" gasped Keita, but his bewilderedness soon turned into anger. "Why did you do that stuff to me then?"

"Because, I have been in love with you ever since we were kids…" he sighed, smiling. "I hadn't planned to do this when I invited you here, but when I saw you an uncontrollable urge came over me to-" Kazuki was cut short by a sweet kiss from Keita on the lips. "K-Keita… You're not mad?"

"A little bit… But I'm glad it was you who touched me and gave me my first kiss."

"I did? Just then?"

"No it was when we were kids and we got stuck in that storm-"

Kazuki laughed, "I can't believe I had forgotten about that!"

The two reminisced for a few minutes until Kazuki suddenly became quiet.

"What is it Kazu-nii?" the redhead asked worriedly.

"Please don't call me that…" he chuckled.

"Why not?" asked Keita innocently.

"Because it makes me want to hold you."

"Well why not then?"

"K-Keita!" he flushed standing up.

The redhead got up quickly, "I don't mind because we both love each other right?"

"Oh Keita… I love you so much!" exclaimed Kazuki, hugging him.

"I love you too!" Keita smiled, hugging the blond back.

**Okay, so should I do a pleasant lovey-dovey sex scene in the next chapter or just leave it as is? Tell me with a comment. (No hate allowed) And I need to know before the story expires.**


End file.
